


You Look So Good When You're Crumbling

by cuddlewithacorpse



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: A Tiny Amount of Blood, Beard Burn, Beards (Facial Hair), Blow Jobs, Facials, Hux Has Stubble, Hux is Not Nice, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:50:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6551764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlewithacorpse/pseuds/cuddlewithacorpse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Hux is a tactical mastermind, so of course he knows exactly how to tease Kylo Ren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Look So Good When You're Crumbling

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, [nori](http://www.ginger-and-knight.tumblr.com), is a bad influence and I can not be held entirely responsible for the mess you are about to read.
> 
> I am on tumblr, so if you want to yell at me, about this mess, or headcannons, or sin, or whatever, please do so here: [[x]](http://www.kylosears.tumblr.com)

Seeing Hux’s face covered in stubble was truly an experience. Something about it was foreign and naughty, the look of it trailing down under the collar of his pristinely pressed uniform was so wrong. A part of Kylo Ren was surprised the man could even grow an even covering of the bright orange hair, he seemed so slight, so boyish despite his age and rank, but Ren knew intimately the folly of underestimating the general. The wrongness of it, though, the deviation from the strict and primp Hux he’d grown to know and hate had him nearly obsessed with the damned peppering of orange. 

Looking at him now, on his knees, mouthing teasingly at the head of his cock was a sight that had Ren shuddering, bucking his hips forward almost imperceptibly in a desperate attempt to get _more_. Hux pulled back from him, looking up at him with a devious fire in his eyes that had his stomach flipping. Hux ducked his head back down, this time kissing wetly at the base of Ren’s cock, his cheek rubbing against it, the stubble burning just too far this side of painful. Ren didn’t dare pull away though, he’d learned by now that doing anything Hux didn’t like would have him standing and leaving without another word, leaving him hard and frustrated. Hux was rubbing more of his face over his cock now, moving his jaw and scraping the short fiery hairs over too sensitive flesh until Ren was nearly whimpering, the feeling both too much and not nearly enough all at once. 

Hux pulled back and inspected his work for a moment, clicking his tongue quietly at the dripping, angry, red cock before him. He looked up with a smirk that Ren missed entirely, his eyes screwed tightly shut and breath coming fast and heavy, before resuming his work. He trailed sloppy kisses along the length of Ren’s cock, alternating between soft mouth and tongue, and rough scrapes of his cheeks and upper lip. He found a rhythm quickly, rubbing with his face roughly until Ren could stand it no longer and whimpered, his knees shaking and threatening to buckle under him, and then darting his tongue out to lave almost lovingly over the flesh, the soft wet warmth a momentary comfort. The moments of relief were short lived though, as Hux pulled away from them quickly, unwilling to give into Ren’s pitiful whining. He snaked his arms around his shaking thighs, digging gloved fingers into pale flesh before moving in to press kisses to Ren’s hips, stomach, and each little mole and freckle that decorated him, rubbing his stubble carefully, skillfully over them immediately after.

Ren was shuddering in his grasp, his thighs spasming each time Hux’s face rubbed against him, his hips stuttering jerkily. Hux could tell how desperate he was to buck his hips forward fully, and smirked at the fact that he hadn’t yet done it. The strict hand he kept over Ren was paying off, and he now responded so beautifully to punishment and praise alike. He rubbed his face along more of the pale flesh in his hands, over thighs and shuddering abs, raising tiny red welts he kissed almost delicately afterwards. Hux felt more than a little obscene, his facial hair smeared with his own spit and Ren's precum, his mouth wet and open. The sounds spilling constantly from Ren's mouth only added to the obscenity of the situation. He nuzzled his face almost lovingly into the dark thatch of hair above his cock, his cheek rutting so hard against the delicate skin there that tiny rivulets of blood welled up, clinging to the hairs on his cheek even when he pulled away.

Hux slid his hands over his thighs slowly, pulling Ren’s hips forward in a sign that he was allowed to move them. Ren did so immediately, rutting forward somewhat wildly. Hux turned his face, ensuring that Ren would make contact with only his spit-damp stubble and find very little relief. It didn’t stop his movements however, he slowed for a moment, wincing at the pain on his nearly raw flesh, but pressed forward again and again, blindly seeking the warm wetness of the General’s mouth, too overcome with the need to cum to worry about silly things like bodily harm. Hux let him do so for a few more moments before he turned toward him, opening his mouth almost lazily, pleased with his teasing. 

Ren took advantage of Hux’s kindness without thought, shoving his hands into his hair and yanking his head forward, thrusting his hips roughly against him until he was fucking his mouth. Hux relaxed into his grip, hollowing his cheeks and letting Ren’s cock slip into his throat with each rough snap of his hips. He kept his hands locked tightly around Ren’s thighs, right under his ass, pulling them forward harder than Ren dared to move them until tears sprung to his eyes and drool slipped down his chin and still he took more. Hux sucked cock with an admirable passion, though his terms were strict and he was likely to up and leave at the drop of a hat, it was always worth it, especially for a man like Ren who had so few outlets for his frustrations. Though the truth of the matter was that Hux much preferred to let Ren rut out his anger against his face than destroy invaluable equipment on his ship, though the fact that he was rather well endowed and surprisingly skilled did add slightly to the allure. 

Ren was moaning, deep and rumbling and needy in his chest, his head had long since fallen back against the wall. His fingers were tight and uncoordinated in Hux’s hair, yanking this way and that with no goal other than to get his cock deeper, harder, just _further inside_ the General. Hux felt the stuttering change in rhythm before Ren himself even registered how close he was, his hips jerked faster almost automatically, his hands fisting tighter against Hux’s scalp, the pulling finally pushing past steady and into painful. Hux groaned at the feeling, Ren’s massive fucking hands cupped the sides of his face while still managing to yank his hair. Hux's groan ripped through Ren suddenly as his cock bruisingly hit the back of his throat, the sound sending vibrations straight through him that had him babbling a string of half formed curses before he was cumming. 

Hux pulled away when he felt the beginning of Ren’s release hit his tongue, tipping his head upwards and closing his eyes, relishing the feeling of Ren’s cum splashing over his mouth and cheeks, stray drops clinging to his pale golden eyelashes. Ren shuddered and dryly sobbed his way through his orgasm, his cock tender and over sensitive in the cold recycled air of the room. Hux slowly opened his eyes, looking very much like a pleased cat that had just disemboweled a rodent on the living room rug. His face was striped with drool, cum, and tiny drops of blood, though he managed to look completely dignified. He stood then, brushing the knees of his trousers before turning neatly on his heel and stalking towards the ‘fresher, he desperately needed a shave.


End file.
